Endurance: Meerkat Style
by Youssy
Summary: The popular Discovery Kids tv show Endurance comes back with anthro meerkats as the players! See who wins the trip to the Sahara in this drama-filled story.


JD ROVE: Hello, I am JD Rove, host for a very special edition of endurance. Today, twenty meerkats will fight for the grand prize, a trip to the Sahara. Now, let us meet the meerkats.

DAISY: Hi, I'm Daisy from the Whiskers.

FLOWER: Hello, I am Flower, the former dominant female of the Whiskers.

MOZART: I am Mozart, former member of the Whiskers and Starsky.

TOSCA: I'm Tosca from Whiskers and I am going TO WIN

CAZANNA: I am Cazanna, former dominant female of Lazuli.

NIKITA: Hello, I am Nikita the dominant female of the Commandos.

PUNK: I am Punk, dominant female of Zappa.

ELEUSINE: I am Eleusine, most of you don't know me, but I am dominant female of Elveera.

VIVIAN: Hello, most of you don't know me, but I was the dominant female of the Vivian group.

PANCAKE: I am Pancake. I am from Lazuli and I feel I have what it takes to win.

ZAPHOD: I am Zaphod, and I am dominant male of the Aztecs and former dominant male of Whiskers.

YOUSSARIAN: I am Youssarian and I am Zaphod's brother.

HANNIBAL: I am one-eyed Hannibal, I am former leader of the Commandos.

COLOMBUS: I am Colombus and a loyal member of Whiskers

ATTILA: I am Attila and I am from the Whiskers. I am here for one thing only: To win.

GROG: I am Grog, a Commandos member. I feel up to the challenge that this competition produces.

J.D.: I am J.D. I feel I have a slight edge over the competition because I have been a dominant male.

MITCH: I am Mitch and I feel I am the meerkat who deserves to win the most.

BIG WILL: I am Big Will, an older Whisker member. I feel my age and experience will help me win.

BIG SI: I am Big Si, former dominant male of Lazuli.

JD ROVE: Hello, everyone. First of all, welcome to Endurance! Each of you wants to win just as badly as the other, but only two people will get the grand prize - a trip to the Sahara.

GROUP: gasp

JD ROVE: In order to win, you need to collect all fourteen pyramid pieces. These are Commitment, Courage, Luck, Discipline, Leadership, Heart, Trust, Perseverance, Strength, Knowledge, Ingenuity, Teamwork, Friendship, and the newest piece, Agility. You are going to stay in those above-ground huts. It will be a little different from your usual burrows, but then again this whole experience is different. The huts have hard slabs of wood to sleep on, but only 7 positions. That means six of you, three boys and three girls, are going home today. And we will have the Right to Stay challenge straight away. He turns around You see behind me ten bars hanging over the water. You have hang onto those bars for as long as you can. If you can ignore the pain for as long as possible, then you will become an official Endurance competitor. However, if you are one of the first three to fall, you will have to leave immediately. Guys are up first.

GUYS: walk over and tentatively climb into position. The platform falls from under them

COLOMBUS: Ouch, this hurts.

GROG: Grrrrr

NIKITA (from the shore): HANG ON, HANNIBAL!

ATTILA: Aaaaaah! falls

JD ROVE: And Attila is the first to fall!

BIG SI: Guys, I need to fall. My arms are killing me. drops

CAZANNA: No, BIG SI!

COLOMBUS: My hands are slipping! My hands are slipping! Noo! falls

JD ROVE: Congratulations, Zaphod, Youssarian, Hannibal, Grog, J.D., Mitch, and Big Will. You are the official male players on Endurance.

GUYS: smiles

JD ROVE: Now it's time for the ladies.

GIRLS: climb out onto the platform and wait nervously. Platform drops from below them

DAISY: flailing and accidentally kicks Mozart

MOZART: Aaah, Daisy! falls

TOSCA: I'll get you that, Daisy. scowls

FLOWER: Ach, why is this so hard? Oh well, bye people! drops

ZAPHOD (from shore): Flower?! shocked

PANCAKE: Oh no, help! drops

JD ROVE: Our 14 official players for Endurance are Zaphod, Youssarian, Hannibal, Grog, J.D., Mitch, Big Will, Daisy, Tosca, Cazanna, Nikita, Punk, Eleusine and Vivian!

_burrow confessionals_

_COLOMBUS: I don't know why I fell…I just don't know._

_ATTILA: sigh. Puts face in hands_

_BIG SI: I'm getting old, I'm not as fit as I used to be. I'd have liked to make it, but oh well._

_MOZART: That was a nasty thing Daisy did._

_FLOWER: I fell because…I don't know. I easily could have made it but I wanted my daughters to make it._

_PANCAKE: I really hope there's a brown team this season, I will prove that I can make it._

_TOSCA: I will win this, if only to make Daisy lose._

_DAISY: crying Why does everyone hate me? It was an accident._


End file.
